


Side Effects

by jade_95



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Jude, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_95/pseuds/jade_95
Summary: Jude let’s his insecurities get the best of him. Zero’s having none of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would give it another go. Let me know what you think. Feedback is very appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jude loosens his tie and takes off his jacket, finally settling in for the evening. 

It’s been a long day of negotiations and hand holding for a new client gearing up to join the Devils. The guy was a pain, and his demands nearly impossible to acquire, but if Jude was anything it was good at his job, and after much negotiating he got the spoiled brat what he wanted. 

He’s glad to shake off work and kick back on his sofa with a beer. 

He clicks on the TV hoping to catch a bit of the away game the Devils are playing in Chicago. As luck has it he only missed the first half. Lionel has really been riding him lately, so unfortunately he couldn’t skip out and join Zero at his away game. 

The devils are ahead by a comfortable lead. Zero’s on fire tonight. If Jude was being honest he gets a thrill watching Zero do what he does so well. That body of his moving like fluid grace as he scores another basket. 

The game ends and another victory is in the bag for the Devils. Zero’s grinning and high-fiving his teammates as reporters swarm the court. 

A women reporter Jude recognizes walks up to Zero, beaming at the ball player. Jude turns up the volume. 

“What a game tonight Zero! 68 points scored for the Devils! Unbelievable! I think that’s close to a league record!” she says with a gleam in her eye.

“Thank you,” Zero replies grinning from ear to ear. “Well there’s a lot of talent out on the court, and thanks to some assists I was able to pull it out.” 

Jude cocks his head, ‘well isn’t that interesting,’ he thinks, it isn’t often he hears Zero compliment the other players, ‘I guess my riding him about how he needs some friends on the court is working. That or Zero has something up his sleeve,’ Jude smirks.

“I don’t know,” the reporter comments batting her eyes at Zero, “it sure looked like you owned the court tonight. You’re doing wonders for this team. Tell me, are your plans to stay with the Devils for the rest of your career?” 

“Well thank you,” Zero replies, “as of now that’s the plan, I think the moves they’ve made have not only shown me, but the city of Los Angeles that they’re committed to win it and they’re committed to excellence, and that’s the kind of team I want to be on.” 

“I hope that’s the case Zero, you’re like magic to watch out there.” The reporter say’s giving Zero a coy smile of invitation.

This perked Jude up, as he sat up on the edge of his couch, suddenly paying even closer attention.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” Zero replies with that look in his eyes that’s not sitting comfortable with Jude.

The look was obviously not missed by the reporter who looks down and blushes. “You’re such a great guy,” she says reaching out and placing her hand on his arm, “and so handsome! Oh my goodness I’m seriously blushing!” 

She finally composes herself, and remembers she’s a professional, but not before Jude noticed how her hand slowly went down his arm. 

“Thank you so much for talking with me Zero, I’ll see you at the after party,” she say’s biting her lower lip.

“No problem, see you tonight.” Zero grins his winning smile that no doubt has the women creaming her pants, Jude thinks to himself. 

Jude shuts off the TV, and flops back on the couch running his hand through his hair. Why does he let this shit get him so worked up? Zero was just being himself, sexy as he always is, and people react. People always react. Jude blows out a breath. 

Jude knows Zero loves him, he tells him all the time. But what if… what if he’s not enough, what if one of these times during the endless chain of flirting, Zero decides he wants someone else.

That women was attractive, and clearly hot for Zero. On top of it all they’re going to see each other again tonight? Fantastic. 

‘This calls for another beer,’ Jude thinks as he gets up to grab one from the fridge. 

He throws the cap on the counter, and goes to check on his phone. ‘No call from Zero,’ Jude thinks as he heads back out to his living room trying not to think of why Zero is not calling him when the game is clearly over.

He needs a distraction, so he decides now is a good time to go take that shower he needs. 

\-------

Another shot is set in front of Zero, “this one’s on me, man.” Derek says slapping Zero on the back. 

Zero grins, “they’re already paid for, but thanks,” as he tips his head back swallowing down the shot.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Derek grins back, “Man what a game today, we burned up the place! And this guy…this guy was the man!” Derek shouts, looking around pointing to Zero. 

“68 points, I’ve never seen anything like it!” he continues clearly still pumped up from the game. 

“Well, you know I couldn’t do it alone, thanks to you and Terrence I could pull that off.” Zero says taking a seat on the bar stool. 

“And that,” Derek points his beer bottle at Zero, “where the hell is that coming from?” “I heard your comments to the reporter, you’re like a changed man giving us credit, it’s not so long ago you would rather your tongue fell out then say a nice thing about us.”

Zero laughed, “yeah well, I guess you can say I’ve seen the light, and been inspired.”

Derek takes that in giving him a crooked smile, “I guess so… no bullshit, man?” 

“No bullshit,” Zero replies looking him straight in the eye.

“It’s Kinkade,” Derek states slowly shaking his head, “I know he has something to do with it… you better keep him around, he’s good for you” he says taking a seat by Zero. 

“That he is,” Zero grins, “speaking of, I haven’t had a chance to call him, I’ll be back in a bit.” he states, pulling out his phone.

“Tell him he missed a great game!” Derek calls to Zero’s retreating form.

Zero finds a quiet space to call Jude. The phone goes right to voicemail. He checks to see if any texts have been left. Nothing. He tries once again, still no answer.

Zero sends a text, ‘Hey, where are you, tried to call. Awesome game tonight! Only thing wrong was you weren’t there. I’ll be at the after party for a while. Call me when you get this.’

He pockets his phone and heads back into the party. No sooner than when he sits back in his chair, he hears a familiar female voice. 

“Hey there,” the reporter from earlier says flashing her Colgate grin. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” she says as she holds out her hand, “I’m Roxi, and I’m now officially off the clock.”

Zero eyes the blonde, in days past this sort of aggressiveness would have done it for him, he always appreciated a confident women. But now, he wonders where she’s going with this, it’s clear he’s very taken. Still, it won’t hurt to chat with her for a while. 

“Give the lady a drink, Mike,” Zero called out to the bartender.

“Jack and coke please,” she calls out. “May I?” Roxi states motioning to the seat Derek vacated. 

“Be my guest,” Zero replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude steps out of the shower and towels off. The shower made him feel a little better, but he can’t get that reporter out of his mind. 

Roxanne Levi, ‘Roxi’ for short. Zero may not have met her before, which is surprising in itself, but Jude sure has. In the cut throat business of Sport’s journalism she’s slowly going up the wrung and making quite a name for herself in the sport’s world. 

Jude’s not fooled by that blushing virgin act she put on for Zero. He knows what it takes for a women to make it to the level she’s at. Smart, tough as nails, take no prisoners is more like it.

Jude even recalls Lionel mentioning her last year when she did an exclusive interview with LeBron James after their championship win. Any reporter would have given their first born for that interview, but somehow Roxi got it, and she’s been climbing higher ever since.

Jude realizes he’s probably over reacting and letting his stupid insecurities get the best of him. He just can’t get out of his mind that this is the exact type of women Zero would have gone for before they were together.

As Zero use to explain to him, a quick mindless fuck to take the edge off after a game, or to keep the high from the win lingering just a little longer.

Jude shakes his head, ‘get a grip,’ he thinks to himself as he pulls up his boxers, looking around for his phone.

\----------

 

“Looks like this is my lucky night, two times in one day I get to talk to the infamous Zero,” Roxi grins at Zero, running her finger along the rim of her drink.

“I definitely don’t hear that from reporters very often.” Zero say’s taking a sip of his own drink. 

“I guess you can say we don’t have the best history between us.” He states setting his drink down. “They tend to stretch the truth about me,” Zero says, challenge clear in his eyes.

“Sorry to hear that,” she replies. “I guess it’s good I’m off the clock then tonight, wouldn’t want to be part of that history.”

“Are reporters really ever off the clock?” Zero questions. 

“They are when they want to be. Although good reporters are always looking for that edge to their story,” she responds.

“That edge huh? If that doesn’t sound ominous, I don’t know what does,” Zero replies, eyebrows raised.

That startles a laugh out of her. “Don’t worry, your virtue’s safe with me. We’re just a couple of sports junkies sitting around shooting the breeze.” 

Zero decides not to respond to that. Reporters never sit well with him, and she’s no exception. Rolling the ice around in his drink he decides that cautious is the way to go with this women.

“So, two championship rings, and whispers of MVP, big fish in a big pond, pretty impressive stuff.” She states grinning.

‘Shop talk’, Zero thinks, he could do that.

“Yeah, this move to L.A. has probably been one of the best decisions of my life. I came here with one goal in mind, and so far the stars have lined up.” Zero states, as he flags down the waiter for another drink. 

“Can’t take all the credit though, behind every good baller lies an even better agent.” Zero smiles as he remembers him and Jude in the early days. Jude so tense sometimes Zero wondered what was wrong with the man. Despite that their chemistry and connection was undeniable. 

“I’d say the Devils made the best decision with purchasing you.” Roxi eyes Zero, leaning back in her chair, comfortably confident. 

“So tell me, what does the Devils bad boy do to blow off some steam after a game?” She purrs, the look in her eye assuring her message is clear.

Zero knows where this is going, he’s played this game countless times. Only this time he knows how to stop it in its tracks. 

Zero turns slightly looking her straight in the eye.

“Well, I usually go home to a beautiful brunette waiting for me. Sometimes he has dinner made, but mostly it’s takeout cause he’s too tired from work, and honestly… he’s not the best cook,” Zero chuckles, “but I don’t care, cause neither am I. We usually relax on the couch and eat, or sit back and watch some TV.” 

Zero leans in a little like he’s telling her a secret. “But if I’m real lucky, I’ll get to touch and taste that beautiful body of his. He has this mole on his neck that drives me fucking crazy, all I want to do is lick and bite it.” Zero licks his lips like a sensory response. 

“And that ass of his… its perfection. Makes all others faulty in comparison…when I sink into it,” Zero’s eyes darken at the thought, “it’s like nothing or no one I’ve ever felt before.”

Zero straightens up, leaning back in his seat, “yeah…I’d say that’s my favorite way to blow off some steam after a game.”

Roxi looks appropriately flushed from that graphic explanation. Zeros internally proud of that fact.

“Ahh… right… Jude Kinkaid.” She says clearing her throat, eyes turning away from Zero for the first time since their encounter. “Lucky man.” 

“Yeah… I am,” he replies cheekily at the blonde, knowing full well she was talking about Jude.

“I’m curious,” Roxi looks at him again, “what is it about Jude that was enough to tame the wild beast?” “What does he have that no one else did?”

Zero’s smart enough to know he’s not giving her what she really wants. To crack that shell and see what’s inside like so many want. At the same time though he wants to convey how important Jude is to him.

Once again he leans forward hoping his words carry the weight he wants them to, “have you ever had a place that you felt so safe and secure, so fully loved and accepted that you never wanted to leave?

“At the same time this place fulfills all of your desires and fantasies, to the point that it’s something you think about and crave all the time?” 

“You know that place is a treasure to cherish and you’re going to protect it and hold on to it for as long as you’re allowed.” 

“For me, Jude’s that place.” He states matter of fact, sitting straight back in his chair.

So much for not cracking his shell, he thinks, a little bothered he let himself get carried away. But it’s Jude he’s talking about, and he always has a hard time controlling his emotions when it comes to him.

“How’s that for an edge to your story?” Zero says as he gets up from his seat. 

“It’s been nice Roxi, but Jude’s waiting for a call from me, and I don’t want to keep my man waiting any longer.” He says downing the last of his drink. 

“I have to say Zero, I’m impressed. I never thought you had it in you.” she smiles at him. “Too bad I didn’t meet you a year ago, we could have had one hell of a time.” 

He doesn’t bother to answer that. Just throws a large tip on the bar, “take care Roxi, see you in the funny papers,” he joked, although in the back of his mind he worried how true that statement could be. His conversation with her went on longer then he anticipated, and with all the people in the crowd who knows who snapped a picture and what they’ll do with it.

He decided to not worry about that and focus on the task at hand. He just wanted to hear Jude’s voice. He says his goodbyes to his teammates, and heads outside to grab a cab to the hotel. 

He checks his phone in the cab. Two missed calls from Jude. Damn, how did he not hear that!? 

The ride was quick. He pays the cab driver and heads through the front doors as he pulls up Jude’s number.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude hears his phone buzzing on the kitchen table. With a sense of relief he sees ‘Gideon’ flashing on the screen. 

“Hello,” Jude says breathless, both from hurrying to his phone and excited anticipation that only Zero can entice.

“God, finally! Man, it’s good to hear your voice.” Zero sighs into the phone.

Jude instantly smiles. “Same here stupid, what took you so damn long?”

“Well, your big bad baller was out winning games of course. It takes a lot of time and energy to slay it like I do.” Zero teases, loving the chuckle he hears from Jude.

“Oh I bet it does stud, 68 points in one game! Who do you think you are, Michael Jordan?!”

“Pfftt…Michael who!? I’m Zero baby!”

“That you are,” Jude beams. “Seriously Gideon that was incredible work out there. I already have an e-mail from Sports Illustrated, Sports Network, and Playboy all wanting an exclusive interview.

“Playboy? Surely they must have heard I’m a big fan of cock.” Zero snorts.

“I’m sure they’ve heard you’re Bi. Got to keep both your men and lady fans happy.” And instantly Jude’s mind goes back to that reporter.

“Jude?” Zero says after the line went silent for a beat too long. 

“Yeah, I’m here sorry,” Jude replies, voice noticeably more somber then before.

“You okay? You sound sad all of a sudden.” Zero says concerned.

Jude clears his throat. “No, no, I’m all right, I’ll be fine”

“You’ll be fine? What’s going on Jude, did something happen?”

“No, it’s…never mind” Jude rolls his eyes knowing he’s being ridiculous, but not being able to help the way he feels.

“Jude, come on. Talk to me.” 

“It’s just… sometimes I wonder if I’m enough for you. If one day one of these men or women who constantly flirt with you will be someone you’d rather be with.” Jude closes his eyes hating that he’s starting drama, but knowing that honesty between them is what they always promised to each other.

“Where did this come from all of a sudden? We were just talking about Michael Jordan and my slaying skills.” Zero tries for light hearted but when Jude doesn’t laugh he realizes how serious he is. 

“Babe, what happened, why are you saying this now?”

“It’s just that everyone hits on you, and they all want a piece of you. You just keep getting more and more in the spotlight and now shit, 68 points in one game?! You’re gonna be all everyone talks about! They’re going to be tripping over themselves to interview you, or pawing at you and meeting you at after parties!” Jude bit his lip at the last part, not wanting to get that specific on his jealousy.

“After parties?” It didn’t take long for Zero to connect the dots. He knew something had to happen to trigger this sort of insecure reaction from Jude.

“Roxi, the reporter. Is that what this is about Jude? You saw the interview didn’t you?”

Just hearing her nickname coming from Zero’s mouth got Jude’s ire up once again.

“Maybe it is. You sure looked like you enjoyed her interviewing you earlier and practically baring her breast and begging for you to claim her on the court!”

“Jude!” Zero couldn’t hold his laugh in at how ridiculous that comment was. This just angered Jude even more. 

“Fine, laugh. I’m sure ‘ROXI’ loves her ball players with attitude!” Jude feels like he can’t stop. There is no one out there who can work him up, good or bad, more than Zero.

Zero has dealt with Jude’s insecurities before. In the beginning of their relationship Jude made it pretty clear he didn’t like the incessant over the top flirting that some people felt they still had the right to do with Zero, but it was far and few between that Jude actually went off on Zero, letting his insecurities get to him so bad that he actually starts an argument with him. 

Zero felt he had to take this cautiously. Roxi wasn’t worth the time or energy to come between him and Jude.

“Jude, she was just a reporter that wanted to get the first interview after the game. If she was a little flirtatious, I barely noticed, so who cares!?”

“I do obviously!” Jude responds with a huff. “So how was the after party!?”

Zero pauses, unsure how to respond. On one hand Zero knows they promised to always be honest with each other, but on the other hand, if Jude knows he was with Roxi, even as innocuous as it was, it will set him off and cause more pain and unfounded anxiety in Jude. Zero makes his decision.

“Not really very exciting, just my teammates getting drunk and celebrating our victory.” Zero lies, already feeling bad as it’s exiting his mouth.

“No certain reporters around?” Jude says, doubt in his voice.

“Nope, just the team and a few other people I never saw before in my life.” Zero replies, ready for this part of the conversation to end.

“Seriously, after that display she did on live TV? Hard to believe she’d miss it.” 

“Who knows, maybe she ended up having a hot date?! Point is, who cares Jude, I sure don’t!”

“Feel better?” Zero sighs into the phone. “Jude when are you going to get it through your thick skull you’re it for me, nothing or no one can even compare. I love you.” 

“God Gideon, I know. I love you too. Fuck, I’m a piece of work aren’t I? Why do you put up with me?” Jude whispers, starting to feel embarrassed about the display he just put on.

“There you go again, stop. You damn well know why I put up with you, it’s for those sexy suits that I get to have so much fun taking off of you.” Zero’s states in a husky tone, more than ready to shift this conversation.

Jude huffs out a laugh, relieved Zero has moved on from Jude’s little outburst. 

“Now that that’s behind us, speaking of suits, what are you wearing?” Zero say’s tone suddenly suggestive. 

And God if that didn’t go straight to Jude’s cock. He swears these roller coaster of emotions that Zero puts him through will be the death of him, but if it means Zero in his life, so be it. 

Jude's definitely ready to get on board with this conversation.

“Well I’m fresh from the shower, so boxers, and I’m clean…all over.” Jude grins, feeling heat coil in his belly.

“Mmmm…clean all over huh? We’re gonna have to change that” Zero growls. And Jude’s sure he hears the sound of a zipper lowering. 

“I miss you so much. You’re all I think about. I miss you touching me.” Zero says, each word raising Jude’s pulse. 

Jude hears the slick slide of his fingers over his cock. “Touch yourself Jude, put your hand on your cock and stroke yourself.” 

Jude doesn’t hesitate with that request, as he slides his fingers in his boxers and pulls them down. He hisses when his cool hand touches his overheated flesh.

“Are you touching yourself?” Zero pants into the phone. 

“Yeah, thinking about your hands all over me, stroking my cock.” 

“Let me hear you baby, don’t hold back. What else are you thinking about?”

“I love when you get me all wet and messy as you tongue fuck me. When you slip your fingers inside and stretch me, getting me ready.” Jude can’t hold back his moan at the thought. Hand moving faster on his cock. 

Jude can hear Zero breathing heavily on the other end of the line. “You want me to eat you out when I’m back home? Want me to lick inside you and fuck you with my tongue?”

“God, yes, I want that so much.” Jude says as he reaches down and presses the tip of his finger inside his hole. “I’m imagining you’re doing it now.”

“Yeah? What else do you want me to do to you?” Zero says as he slips his pants all the way off.

“I’m thinking about you being on top of me, spreading my legs wide and fucking into me.” 

Zero gasped when his fingers again wrap around his cock, thumb pressing against the leaking slit to gather some of the sticky pre-come.

“Jesus Jude you’re killing me. I need you so bad.” Zero states as he rocks harder into his hand.

“When I see you again, I’m gonna take my time with you, eat you out, lick you raw, see if I can make you come untouched.”

“Then I want to watch you ride me, bury my cock so deep inside you you’ll feel it for days.” Zero started to feel his legs tremble, and the tingle at his spine.

Jude’s skin was on fire, and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

“Tell me what you’re doing Jude.” Zero huffs out, breath ragged against Jude’s ear. 

Jude moans spreading his legs wider, pumping two fingers in and out of his hole, as his cock slicked against his palm. “God… yeah… I’m fucking myself imagining it’s you.”

That’s all it took to send Zero over the edge. His backed arched as ropes of come shot out of him covering all the way to his chin.

Jude followed close behind with Zero’s low moan tipping him over the edge.

“Shit, that made me dizzy. You’re gonna be the death of me Kinkaid.” Zero huffs out as he slowly comes down from his high.

“I’m definitely not clean anymore. I’ve got come everywhere.” Jude laughs.

“My task is complete,” Zero smirks, “Just wish I was there to lick it off you.” 

And damn if that doesn’t make Jude’s spent cock twitch. 

“I miss you so much, come home soon.” Jude says, heart clenching at the thought of seeing Zero again soon.

“Sap” Zero jokes. “First plane out tomorrow, I’m on it, I promise.”

“Good. And damn right, only you bring out the girl in me.” Jude’s tired laugh rolled through the phone.

“You’re probably completely exhausted after the day you’ve had,” Jude says as he cleans himself off throwing the towel in the hamper.

“Yeah, I could definitely sleep,” Zero replies yawning into the phone. Too tired to do anything but wipe himself off with his shirt and toss it on the floor.

“Call or text before you take off tomorrow. I don’t care what time it is here.” Jude pulls up his boxers, crawling into bed pulling up the covers.

“You got it boss man. Talk to you in the morning.” Zero states half way to sleep already.

“Night, Gid, love you.”

“Love you too, stupid.”


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning light shines through the blinds, as Lionel slowly blinks awake, instantly shielding her eyes. “Ugh…someone turn off the light.” she groans as she pulls the throw blanket over her head. 

Pulling the cover down she looks around her office remembering where she is. She put in another late night last night and instead of going home she decided to crash on the couch in her office. 

“Who do I think I am, a college student?” she mumbles as she sits up stretching her arms high above her head. 

“Oh, thank God for small favors,” she states as she stands up bee lining it to the coffee pot. That gift from Jude the best thing she’s ever seen.  
Last Christmas she huffed when she opened the gift, but thought twice when Jude patted her on the back saying, “you’re married to Oscar now, I have a feeling you’ll be staying at the office a wee bit more now.” 

‘And damn if he wasn’t right,’ she thought, shuddering at Oscar’s wishes of consummating their marriage.

She makes her coffee and sits down at her desk. Opening up her computer she decides to just browse through the internet to wake up a little more before she heads out to her house to clean up. 

“What…the…” she states as she sets down her coffee cup. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Picking up her phone she pulls up Zero’s number. 

“You ready to taste wiper fluid? Cause I’m revving up my car.” She says, anger clear in her voice. 

“And good morning to you too,” Zero replies, cursing the fact he picked up the phone when it wasn’t Jude. 

“So…what the hell do you have to say for yourself?” Lionel states ignoring Zero’s comment. 

“As much as I love getting this wonderful call from you this morning, I don’t have any idea what you’re going on about, nor do I have the time to find out, I’m already running late for my plane.” Zero replies as he quickly shoves the last of his belongings into his suitcase. 

“Oh, you have the time.” Lionel states matter of fact. 

“Lionel…” Zero sighs.

“Roxi Levi” Lionel says offering no preamble.

“Roxi…? Why the hell does that women’s name keep coming up, for God sakes!” Zero states, exasperation in his voice.

“You tell me.” 

“Tell you what Lionel!?”

“Have you bothered to look at the news today!?” Lionel barks into the phone.

The color drains out of Zero’s face. “Why?” he says, dread in his voice.

“Ahh, now you’re on board huh?! Well, there’s a lovely spread of the two you looking mighty cozy if I do say so myself.” 

“Oh my God.” Zero say’s sitting on the hotel bed, suitcase forgotten. 

“Well that sounds guilty, if I ever heard it.” Lionel says ready to pounce through the phone.

“No, Lionel. Absolutely nothing went on. I swear to you. You know how much I love Jude. It’s not like she didn’t want it though.”

“How can I believe you?”

“Because I would never do anything to hurt Jude… but” Zero says hesitation in his voice.

“But?” Lionel replies, worry in her voice.

“But, I told Jude she was not at the after party, and that we never met up.”

“So, you lied to him.” She states.

Zero blows out a big breath. “He was worried about her flirting and was getting insecure, and I didn’t want him to stress out anymore then he already was! There was no reason to!” 

“So, you lied to him,” she repeats “even though you know how important honesty is to Jude.” 

“Yes, yes! Ok! I know it makes me look like a jerk, but I would never cheat on him. I’d rather fucking die then hurt him like that!” 

“Did it ever occur to you someone might snap your picture with this women Brainiac, and it would get back to him?”

“No…maybe…I don’t know! I just didn’t want to make him anymore worried then he already was! I just wanted to move on from it!”

“Well you sure managed to do the opposite of moving on from it. Jude’s gonna freak when he sees this and realizes you lied to him.” Lionel says, idea’s whirling in her mind. 

“Get on the plane Zero, its only 5:40 our time, I’m sure he’s still sleeping. I’ll head over to see him when he wakes up. Maybe I can lighten the blow.” 

“Thanks Lionel. I don’t know why, but I feel that bitch has something to do with this, and I swear if she does…” Zero states clenching his jaw.

“Knowing her, I wouldn’t doubt it.” Lionel interrupts, already standing to head out to Jude’s.

“Get home Zero. You’re gonna have some work to do when you get there.” 

“Alright,” Zero sighs, I’ll be there in a few hours.” He says as he looks at his watch, already out the door.

 

\------------

 

“Jesus I’m coming, I’m coming.” Jude grumbles heading toward his front door. The relentless doorbell interrupting his deep sleep.

Jude glances through the peep hole. “Seriously Lionel, its six in the morning.” He says as he swings open the door.

“Woah hon, you look like shit.” He says rubbing his eyes, “Another fight with Oscar?”

“Gee thanks, and hello to you too.” Lionel replies breezing by him, as he moves out of her way.

“No, no fight, not this time at least. Although I did sleep on my couch last night and haven’t had the chance to clean up yet, thank you very much.”

“God Lionel, whatever it is then can it wait until I actually wake up?” he says as he heads back into his bedroom.

Lionel hesitates, wondering if she should give the poor guy a few more minutes of peace.

Not really realizing it, and pondering her next move she follows him into his bedroom. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch me sleep? Cause it’s kinda creeping me out.” Jude states looking up at her with one eye open, as seconds go by and Lionel doesn’t budge. 

“You’re not even going to ask me why I’m here?” she says sitting on the edge of his bed, looking nervously around the room.

“I thought I did.” Jude mumbles.

“Where’s your phone?” She asks getting up to look around.

“Uhh..Somewhere around, I don’t know. He answer’s blearily. “I’m not going back to bed am I?”

“Ahh here it is.” Lionel says as she picks it up off the ground ignoring his rhetorical question.

“Dead…don’t you plug your phone in at night?”

“Oh shit, and Zero was supposed to call me before he flew out.” He answered propping himself up on one elbow.

“What can I say, Zero wore me out. I guess I forgot to plug it in after our…conversation.” Jude says with a smirk.

Lionel knew exactly what that smirk meant. “Any other time I would have loved to hear all the details, but unfortunately not today.”

Jude eyes her, “You don’t want to hear sex details? Now you’re getting me worried.”

“Come on, get cleaned up and ready, I’ll make the coffee. You’re going to want to be dressed for this one.”

 

\---------

 

The longer the silence went on, the higher Lionel’s anxiety shot up. 

“Jude, please say something.” Lionel states nervously pacing by the kitchen table. 

He finally looks up from the pictures of Zero and Roxi, softly placing Lionel’s phone on the kitchen table. 

“I’m gonna go pack my bags.” He states very calmly, getting up from the table. 

‘Oh shit, Lionel thinks to herself, ‘he’s calm angry… Zero’s fucking screwed.’

Lionel’s instantly on his heels. “Come on hon, let’s think this through. Don’t you think leaving is a little over the top?”

Jude’s head whip’s in her direction. “Over the top?” he says, not quite as calmly as before. “He flat out, bold faced, lied to me Lionel.” 

“Maybe he had his reasons?” She said, doubting her words even as they were coming out.

“His reasons!?” He shouts, “After I, not minutes before, poured my heart out to him! My HONEST feelings out to him, even though I was mortified I sounded like a juvenile!” 

“Oh yeah, and let’s not forget, I rewarded his lying ass with an orgasm!!” He snorts, shaking his head.

‘Well, at least he’s letting it out now…much healthier,’ Lionel thinks to herself, backing away from Jude a little, giving him his space.

Jude tosses his suitcase on the bed, and stomps over to his closet. He’s out quickly with a handful of suits that he proceeds to shove in the suitcase.

“You’re gonna wrinkle those…” Lionel says, wishing she could find a way to slow down his momentum.

Jude gives her a glare that could melt steel.

Lionel, use to glaring looks, was unfazed. “Jude, come on, I think before you do anything rash you should speak to him, see what the hell was going on in his mind.”

“If he’s going to lie about that, what else has he lied about Lionel? What “little” truths did he decide to omit for the sake of facing up to something!?” 

“And lies, even small ones, will come back biting your ass.” Jude says closing up his suitcase.

“Yeah, I read that somewhere,” Lionel responds moving out of his way as he walks into the hallway.

“I’m not even sure this is a small one Lionel. Who knows how far he took it with her.” Jude says, sadness replacing the anger in his voice.

“Jude, he loves you. That much I know.”

“Well he has a funny way of showing it.” He replies as he opens the front door. 

“Where are you going to go?”

“I’ll let you know when I get there.” He says heading out the front door and down the hall.

Lionel stands there for a few beats, disbelieving everything that just happened. Staring at the wide open door, she comes back to her senses.

‘What am I doing?’ she think as she grabs her purse and runs out the door. “Jude, wait up!”


	5. Chapter 5

After Jude’s phone goes straight to voicemail for the third time, Zero decides to take advantage of the team limo service from the airport.

“God, that can’t be good,” he says as he rubs the kink in his neck. 

He’s been tense ever since he spoke to Lionel. He ended up missing his flight, so he had to charter a plane from O’Hare, not wanting to waste any more time getting to Jude. Even the comfortable plush seats couldn’t relieve the bundle of nerves that he was for the four and a half hour flight. 

“Can you go any faster?” Zero barks out to the limo driver, leaning forward, willing the vehicle to move faster.

After five more unanswered calls, and what seemed like an eternity, the Limo rolled up to their home.

Even before the wheels completely stopped rolling, Zero leaps out with his bag.

Without a glimpse back, he walks up to the front door, anxious about what waits beyond. He puts his key in the door, but he finds the door unlocked. 

‘That’s strange,’ he thinks as he swings it open, ‘we always lock the house up.’ 

Ever since they have become public, some exuberant fans have tried to overstep their bounds. One even going so far as to track down where they live and knock on their front door one evening. 

“Poor thing will never do that again. You even scared me shitless.” Jude remarked to Zero that night after he gave the fan a piece of his mind. Zero’s glad he scared the women. The most important thing was protecting him and Jude, and what they had. The very next day they had a high tech security alarm installed. 

They never forget to set it.

Zero knew the door being unlocked, and the alarm not being set were more signs things weren’t right.

“Jude!” he calls out, heart beat picking up as no one answers. Typically Jude would be home when Zero comes back from an out of state game.

He quickly covers the space of the house looking for Jude. He walks into their bedroom seeing some of Jude’s clothes thrown on the unmade bed. 

“Fuck” he spats out. As anal as Jude is, he never leaves the bed unmade, nor clothes unfolded on the bed.

Zero pulls up Jude’s number once again as he walks in the closet and notices a large amount of suits are missing. 

“That’s it,” Zero says, panic starting to set in. He dials up Jude’s number.

He startles when he hears a buzzing and the ringtone Jude set for him.

He looks up and finds Jude’s phone plugged in on his dresser.

“What the…? He walks over and picks up the phone. 8 missed calls from him. 

‘He never even had his phone this whole time.’ He thinks, starting to get very worried.

He quickly call’s Lionel. 

“Pick up…pick up…” he says as he walks into the kitchen looking for a note or something, even if it’s cussing him out. This silence from Jude is going to kill him.

Nothing. It goes to voicemail. 

“GOD DAMN IT!!” he screams as he hangs up, stopping himself before he smashes his phone on the ground.

He has so much pent up anxiety he doesn’t know what to do.

He starts pacing the kitchen. With no outlet to reach Jude he feels like he’s drowning. 

He stops and leans against the wall before his legs give out on him. All the signs point to Jude leaving him. Actually leaving him.

“Oh God,” Zero moans as he slides down the wall, head in his hands. “This can’t be happening.”

 

\-----------

 

“I’m assuming you’re not moving into this bar.” Lionel says as she watches Jude down his fourth shot. 

“Hey that’s not a bad idea, drinks readily available, got a bathroom, and food…” Jude replies, words starting to get a little slurred.

“Yeah, it’s a regular Hilton,” she grimaces as she wipes off her hands, sticky from the bar.

Lionel barely caught up with Jude as he stormed out of his apartment. She managed to convince him to wait up for her as she got her car and followed him to his next destination, wherever that may be.

Last place she expected him to pull into was this dive bar where they are currently being served by Bear, their tattooed biker bartender.

“Anything for the lady?” Bear asks, all smooth baritone and inviting smiles.

“Ah no, I think I’ll stick to water, thanks, one of us has to keep our wits about us.” She smiles back, thinking maybe coming to this dump wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” He says with a wink that has Lionel perking up. 

“Oh, I will,” she replies licking her lips.

‘Oh God, what a whore I am,’ Lionel thinks to herself, ‘Jude’s having a fucking existential crisis, and all I can think about is how nice Bear’s ass look’s in those jeans.’ 

Being the red blooded American women she is, she couldn’t help herself, her eyes follow his retreating form and said ass as he walks down to the other end of the bar. 

“Are you done flirting yet with that huge leathery Bear dude.” Jude slurs, startling her out of her reverence.

“God I use to have someone I could flirt with, but now he’s a stupid liar, with his stupid hair, and his stupid smile, and that definitely stupid body…” 

“Oh my God, how did you get two more shots!?” Lionel spats staring at two more empty shot glasses in front of Jude. 

“While you were busy trying to get in Bears hairy pants, I was busy trying to forget what’s his name. One more please.” He says raising his hand, getting the bartenders attention.

“Oh no cowboy, this parties over.” She says putting his hand back on the bar. “It’s time to go.”

“Nope…not going home. I don’t want to see that stupid face of his…” 

“Come on Jude.” Lionel says as she helps Jude to his feet.

“You need some help?” the bartender asks as Lionel struggles a bit with Jude.

“No, we got it, thanks, although I need to leave a car here overnight. That ok?” 

“Sure, especially if it’s yours and you need to come and get it tomorrow. We’re open from 10-2,” Bears invitation clear.

It’s hard to give a sultry look while trying to hold up a 180 pound grown man, but she gives it her best shot.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” She smiles, and heads out the door. 

“I don’t need your help Lionel, I can walk myself,” Jude slurs trying to pull away only to trip and almost fall on his face.

“Yeah, sure. Just like you can drive. Get in.” she says after she wrangled the keys from his pocket and opened the passenger door.

She helps Jude fold his tall body in half and settle into the Porsche. Managing not to bump his head along the way.

Lionel goes to the driver’s seat, and starts up the car. She looks over at Jude. He’s already passed out. She sits and thinks about her next move. 

 

\----------

 

Zero lifts his head from his hands, a calm suddenly settles over him, almost like a condemned man coming to peace with his fate.

Although, he’s not coming to peace with this, and this is not his fate. There is no fate without Jude. He knows what he has to do.

He gets up off the floor and pulls up the number of the women he’s cursed ever since she entered his life. 

“My my I was wondering when I’d hear from you.” Roxi singsongs through the phone. “Ready to take me up on my offer?”

“You have some nerve lady. What makes you think you have the right to toy with Jude and I!?” 

“Oh, come on now Zero, you can’t blame a lady for trying. I heard all those rumors about the infamous Zero changing his ways, and how could I not test those waters?”

“I figured if you didn’t change then we'd have had one great evening, and if you did change what’s a few pictures? Wouldn’t hurt true love, right?” 

“Why Zero, is there trouble in paradise?” she states, smugness clear in her voice.

“You bitch! I knew you did this on purpose! Zero screams. 

“You know what they say, any publicity even bad, is good publicity. In this business I’ll take any edge I can get. That’s why I’m at the top Zero, and I plan on staying there.”

“It just so happens you were easy prey. Nobody believes you can really be faithful to one person, not really. They know how shallow you are. That you’re incapable of a real relationship. Poor Jude’s just going to be collateral damage.” Roxi states, coldness filling her voice.

“Fuck you! You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Zero can’t help but let those words get into his psyche. Having told himself the same thing countless times. It pisses him off he’s letting her get to him. 

“This isn’t the end of this Roxi, believe me, there will be repercussions for this. Stay away from me, and stay away from Jude.” Zero says, the coldness in his voice matching hers.

“Oh, and part of getting to the top is being bullet proof. Good luck with that Zero, and hey, if you change your mind, give me a ring.” She replies laughing into the phone.

Zero hangs up on her, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He’s heard enough of her voice to last a lifetime. Publicity… their relationship could be ruined because she wanted publicity. He shutters when he thinks it wasn’t that long ago when he was just as cold and calculating. 

But this isn’t over, she will pay, he’ll make sure of it.

He decides he’s done enough waiting around the house. He’s going out to find Jude, starting at his office. He grabs his keys and heads for the door.

He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looks down to see ‘Lionel’ on his screen.

He swipes it so fast he almost drops the phone.

“Lionel…” he answers breathless.

“Listen, I’m not sure if this is the smartest move on my part,” she says interrupting him. “and you better not make me regret this, but… come outside, Jude and I are out front, and we need your help”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jesus Lionel, how much did he drink?” Zero says, worry in his voice, as they finally maneuver Jude out of the car.

“Well I guess enough to do the job.” Lionel responds.

“The job?” Zero questions.

“Forgetting about you.” She states matter of fact.

Zero’s heart sinks at that thought. 

They manage to get Jude inside and back to their bedroom. Lionel quickly removes all the clothes off the bed as Zero pulls the covers back and lays Jude down.

They remove his shoes, then Zero starts to unbutton Jude’s pants to take them off, so he can sleep comfortably.

Lionel swats his hand away. “You have to earn back the honor to do that again.”

Zero swallows, and steps back, giving Lionel the room she needs to get Jude settled in bed. His heart sinks once again.

“God, I haven’t seen him this drunk since Oscar disowned him.” Zero say’s, sadness evident in his voice.

“This isn’t like him Lionel, normally he would confront me first and talk to me, but leaving me? Moving out without so much as one word, or a fuck you?” Zero states exasperated. 

Lionel gives him a side look, but bite’s her tongue from responding with a snide comment when she sees the sincerity on Zero’s face.

“Come on Zero, let’s let him sleep.” She says heading for the bedroom door.

“Give me a minute.” Zero answers, the expression on his face showing it’s not up for debate.

Lionel pauses. “OK,” she relents, and walks out the door.

Zero pulls up a stool and sits by Jude. He softly brushes Jude’s hair off of his face, making him slightly stir. 

“God Jude, why wouldn’t you talk to me first before leaving” Zero states earnestly.

“What’s going on in that head of yours baby?” He says as he gently caresses Jude’s cheek.

“I’ll make this right, we’re gonna be OK, you’ll see” Zero whispers, eyes getting misty. “One thing I know for sure, is that I can’t live without you.” 

He reaches down to hold Jude’s hand, heart swelling with love as he watches Jude scrunch up his face and mumble something in his drunken sleep.

Zero realizes Jude can’t hear him, but the fact he hasn’t been able to talk to Jude has been killing him. He needed to get it out. He knows he’ll say these word to him again when Jude can hear him, a thousand times again if he needs to. 

Zero decides to let Jude get some rest without hoovering around. With one last fond look he gets up and heads out the door.

He’s not sure what Jude’s reaction is going to be when he wakes up, but he’s glad they’ll finally get the chance to talk. 

‘God, that’s if he even gives me a chance,’ Zero thinks, scrubbing his hand down his face as he walks into the kitchen. 

“You look like shit Zero.” Lionel states sipping her newly made coffee, as she kicks her legs up on the nearby chair.

“Well that’s fitting, because I feel like shit.” He answers, pouring himself some coffee. “I guess that’s what happens when you find out your love went on a drinking binge with the goal of trying to forget about you.”

“So…Roxi huh? How the hell did you ever get mixed up with that bitch?” Lionel says, feeling it’s time to breech that subject.

Zero turns around leaning back against the counter.

“Honestly, I have no fucking idea. I feel like I stepped in shit, and I can’t wipe it off my shoe. She did it all for publicity… fucking publicity!” Zero states, slamming his cup down so hard he sends a piece of it skittering across the floor.

“She knew those pictures would be taken, and had every intention of a bullshit rumor going around, and damn the consequences.”

“My my my…how the tables have turned. Sounds like a dream women to the old Zero.” 

“I haven’t been the old Zero in a long time Lionel. Not since…” he pauses, thinking about how his life has been transformed ever since Jude entered it. His stomach churns at the possibility of that being taken away from him.

He shakes his head, unable to finish his sentence “and frankly the thought makes me sick that I was anything like that women.”

“She’s going to pay for what she did Lionel. I don’t care what I have to do” Zero’s says cold as ice.

Lionel pauses, a sly smile slowly crossing her face. “I think I may be able to help you out with that.” 

 

\----------

 

Jude slowly blinks awake, instantly regretting that decision. “Oh my God.” he groans, head pounding. 

He looks around, taking in the familiar surroundings.

“What the hell?” he stops short, quickly looking over to see if a certain someone is lying next to him. 

He ignores the pang he feels when he sees the space empty.

He tries to recall the night before, but can only get so far as harassing Lionel for flirting with that bartender, the rest a blur. 

“How did I even get here?” he questions, glancing around the room for any clues. He sees his folded clothes from last night lying on the nearby chair. This prompts him to look under the covers, seeing himself clad only in boxer shorts.

‘God, how many shots did I take?’ he thinks to himself realizing someone stripped him practically naked and he doesn’t even remember.

He sees a tall glass of water and Motrin sitting on his nightstand. “Bless you Lionel.” He sighs as he sits up downing the pills.

“Fuck,” he moans, as the room starts to spin.

Laying back down, he decides whatever the hell is going on he’s not ready to face it just yet.

Pulling the covers back up to his chin, he blissfully falls back asleep.

 

He couldn’t have been asleep for more than two hours when he was woken up by the relentless barking of the neighbor’s dog. Frowning he slowly opens his eyes.

‘If it wasn’t for my love of dogs I would have called the pound on that damn dog months ago’, he thinks, as he gets up to head to the bathroom before his bladder burst. 

Jude decides while he’s in there, he might as well get cleaned up for the day, so he brushes his teeth, and takes a quick shower.

Feeling a million times better, he heads out of the bathroom, ready to face whatever lays ahead.

If he was being honest with himself, it feels so good to be home. He was barely gone a day, but just the fact he thought of going somewhere else...he shivers at the thought.

”God, I’m an idiot.” He states, as he pulls out a clean pair of jeans from his drawer and pulls them on.

He needs to talk to Zero like he should have from the beginning. Like couple’s do. Not jump to conclusions, and think the worst of him. There’s a reason, unconsciously or not, that he ended up back here. This is where he belongs. With Zero in their home.

Now the only thing is if Zero is willing to talk to him.

He hears a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in!” he yells out, heart beat picking up.

Zero opens the door, and instantly freezes as he takes in Jude standing by their bed, dressed only in a pair of jeans that happen to be one of Zero’s favorites.

Zero lifts his eyes from Jude’s bare chest, and clears his throat.

“Um…sorry to bother you, but I heard you in the bathroom, and just wanted to make sure you were alright. I can go if you want me to.” Zero stammers, as he gestures toward the hall.

“No,” Jude answers, faster than he intended to, “come in…please.”

Zero walks in closing the door behind him.

He turns around looking up at Jude. Their eyes lock.

“I don’t know what I was…” “Please listen to me…” they sputter out simultaneously, after a few seconds have passed.

They both huff out a laugh. “You go first,” Zero says, using all of his energy not to reach out and touch Jude.

Jude looks down, trying to organize the thoughts in his head.

Jude clears his throat. “You are singularly the most important person in my life Zero.” He says, eyes meeting Zero’s once again.

“I have never been more in love with anyone than I am with you. And it’s a little scary. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. I just feel SO MUCH when I’m with you, so alive.”

“When I saw those pictures of you with that women, all rational thought flew out of my head. I know I over reacted. I trust you Gideon, I do, and I’m so angry that I let myself go to such a dark place, but God the thought of losing you…” he looks down once again, shaking his head. 

Zero shortens the gap between them. He gently lifts Jude’s chin with one hand as the other softly grasps his hand. 

“You’re not going to lose me. You’re never going to lose me Jude. I’m so sorry I haven’t given you the confidence to believe that.”

Zero steps even closer, cradling both of his hands around Jude’s face, looking deep into his eyes.

“I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.” Zero says, love shining in his eyes.

“I love you. There is nothing I would do to jeopardize what we have. I am so sorry I didn’t tell you the truth, it is a mistake I will never make again. I know you have been lied to and deceived by people you thought you could trust, and I never ever wanted to be one of those people. You are my heart and soul Jude Kinkade, and nothing or no one will ever change that.” 

Eyes brimming with moisture, Jude’s hand reaches up and clutches Zero’s. 

Zero wipes away a stray tear on Jude’s cheek, then gently brushes his thumb over Jude’s lips.

Biting his lip, heat coils in Jude’s belly. 

Zeros eyes hone in on that action, as his breathing starts to pick up.

They both sigh as their lips meet. It’s as if they both have been starving for each others touch. Their tongues tangle, as Zero starts to back Jude up towards their bed. Zero licks into Jude’s mouth, re-claiming him, tasting him, wanting to wipe all of his insecurities away. Jude pants into the kiss as his hands roam all over Zero’s body.

Zero grinds into Jude, rubbing their hard erections together. Both moan into each others mouths. Zero nudges Jude to sit on the bed, up against the head board.

“Do you want to know what I was saying to that women, when they snapped the pictures?” Zero whispers in Jude’s ear, nipping on his lobe.

Taken by surprise that Zero would bring this topic up now, Jude reluctantly nods, not sure where this is going.

“I told her that you have this mole on your neck that drives me fucking crazy,” Zero says as he sucks and bites down Jude’s neck, licking and kissing at Jude’s mole until Jude’s head falls back as he moans beneath Zero. 

Zero kisses down Jude’s chest, tongue laving at his nipples. Zero flicks the tip of the nipple with his tongue making Jude’s cock twitch in his pants.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Zero. He starts to unbutton Jude’s pants. Pulling them down along with his underwear, then Zero quickly removes his shirt and pants, tossing them beside the bed. 

“I told her this ass is perfection. Makes all others faulty in comparison.” Zero explains as he spreads Jude’s legs burying his face in-between, inhaling the scent of Jude. 

Jude is a writhing mess beneath Zero, so turned on he’s painfully hard.

Zero spread Jude’s cheeks and dives right in licking and sucking. Zero points his tongue burying it as deep as possible in Jude. He reaches under Jude’s thighs wordlessly encouraging him to fuck down on his tongue. Jude quickly obliges.

“Fuck…yes!” Jude shouts, hands digging in the sheets. Rocking his hips with every delicious thrust of Zero’s tongue. Zero continues to lave in and out between small nibbles. Jude feels like he is on fire.

Zero pulls out, replacing his tongue with two fingers. He pumps in out, scissoring and stretching the loosened hole while watching Jude’s gorgeous flushed face as he grinds down on his fingers.

He craws back up Jude’s body nipping and sucking along the way. He quickly reaches over and grabs lube out of the nightstand drawer by the bed. 

They happily got rid of condoms a while back after they both received a clean bill of health. And once again Zero is thanking his lucky stars for that fact as he slicks up his oversensitive cock with slightly shaky hands, so ready to be enveloped in Jude’s warm heat.

Zero covers Jude’s body with his own. Jude chest heaving in anticipation as he spreads his legs even wider for Zero. 

Zero attacks Jude’s mouth, tongue showing him what his cocks about to do. Zero pulls back a hair’s breadth, air intermingling. 

“Then I told her, when I sink into you…” he says as he lines up to Jude’s hole. “It’s like nothing or no one I’ve ever felt before.” He finishes, voice shaky, as he leans forward kissing Jude gently on the jaw as he slowly inches inside.

They moan, both needing to pause from the intensity of it all. 

“Are you ok?” Zero whispers after needing a few moments to pull himself together.

“I’m good, God…move Zero… please,” Jude spoke, voice raspy with lust.

Zero bites at the tender flesh below Jude’s ear, then starts slowly rocking his hips. His pace picks up, pounding on the spot deep inside Jude that makes him whine and moan.

Their eyes stayed locked together, Zero not wanting to look away from the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Zero wasn’t going to last, with Jude clutched around him so tight. Jude wailed from the relentless pounding on his prostrate. He shook with his release, as hot streams of come covering his chest. Zero’s hips slam into Jude seeking his release. Zero came immediately after, hips stuttering as he pushed deep into Jude filling him up, eyes never looking away.

“Fuck,” Zero say’s, foreheads resting together.

“Goddamn,” Jude answers as he leans up to give Zero a lingering kiss.

Zero reluctantly pulls away, and with one last peck he gets up to grab a towel. 

He carefully wipes up the remains of their lovemaking off of Jude’s chest, and throws the towel in the hamper, sinking the shot.

“Showoff.” Jude says as he grabs the baller’s hand pulling him back on the bed.

Zero gives him a cocky wink. “Only for you, baby.” He responds as he settles in by Jude.

“What do you say we stay in here for the rest of the week, and forget about the rest of the world.” Jude says nestling into Zero’s chest.

“Sounds perfect to me, although I don’t think Pete would appreciate it.” Zero responds pulling Jude closer as he kisses the top of Jude’s head breathing him in.

“Pfftt, screw Pete, he’s nothing I can’t handle.” Jude replies teasingly.

They both get quiet soaking in the moment, and the feel of each other.

“Let’s never do that again.” Zero whispers, breaking the silence.

“Have sex!?” Jude squeaks, looking up at Zero.

“Ah…no. There’s a least three more orgasms on the horizon today.” Zero chuckles.

“I mean not talk it out with each other first when something scares us.”

“I’m not very good at this relationship stuff am I?” Jude responds, chastising himself once again.

“If you could look at yourself through my eyes, you’d see just how perfect you are.” Zero says looking down at Jude. 

They pause, sharing a lingering look that speaks volumes.

“I promise, if there is a next time, to trust you enough to come to you first.” Jude states, lips turning up in a smile.

Zero doesn’t reply, his kiss a better answer than any words could be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. It's been fun writing this! Thank you for the Kudos and comments, it's very appreciated!

After a solid two days of doing nothing but getting re-acquainted with each others bodies, Jude reluctantly left Zero’s side with a kiss and a look that promised when Jude gets home they’re picking up where they left off.

It was time for Jude to get back to reality and get some neglected work done. He’s been so wrapped up with Zero, literally and figuratively that everything else has fell by the wayside, which in this business is never good.

Settling into his office he decided to start on some files on a new recruit interested in having him as his agent.

Jude barely glanced up from his work, getting lost in the minutia of negotiating contracts. Finally taking a break, he looked up at the clock.

“Shit.” He says rubbing his eyes, noticing four hours have passed in the blink of an eye.

He checks his phone. Five text’s from Zero. Jude couldn’t help but smile.

He scrolls through his texts.

_‘I miss you xo’_

_‘When are you coming home??’_

‘ _Thought about you in the shower’_

_‘See what you do to me.’_

Zero’s last text was a picture of his very hard, and very wet cock.

“Jesus.” Jude says, feeling a flush slowly burn up his neck.

Jude’s squirms in his seat at the thought of Zero doing that in the shower thinking of him.

Jude suddenly feels hot all over. Loosening his tie, he starts thinking that ending this day early is sounding like a great idea.

‘ _Trying to work here, and this isn’t helping_.’ Jude responds.

_‘Finally! I thought you were ignoring me :)_ _’_ ’ Zero sends back almost instantly.

_‘Did you like my picture?_ ’ Jude’s phone beep’s once again.

“ _Oh, I liked it alright. Thinking about checking out of here early. It’s all your fault if I lose my job._ ”

‘ _Can’t resist my charms, huh?’_

_‘Or your nagging ;)’_ Jude sends back.

“ _You call it nagging, I call it just reassuring we get to more of those phone sex fantasies_. _Pull up that picture, and you’ll see what happens when I think about it.”_

_“You’re insatiable.’_

_‘Yup, can’t help it, have you seen my boyfriend?’_

Jude hears a knock at his door.

“Yeah, come in,” he calls out, still grinning down at Zero’s latest text.

“Well well, you’re even more handsome in person then in the magazines.”

Jude glances up, smile instantly vanishing from his face.

Standing before him is the last person he ever thought would be in his office.

“Roxanne…” Jude starts, at a loss for words.

“Oh, call me Roxi darlin’.” She drawls back, sweet as syrup.

“What are you doing here?” Jude says after finding his voice.

“Well, nice to meet you too.” She smirks as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of Jude.

“Just doing what I do best. In town for an interview with Stephen Curry. You know, who your Devils are playing tomorrow.”

“And you couldn’t do it at their home court?” he says, unable to believe the women has the audacity to show up to his office.

“Nope, unfortunately they needed the interview now and I had to come to this pit called Los Angeles to do it.”

Jude’s jaw clenched. The fucking nerve of this women. Waltzing in here like she didn’t try to ruin his relationship. And on top of that cutting down the very town that use to be her bread and butter.

Jude sets his phone down, sitting straight back in his chair. He’ll be damned if he lets this women throw him off guard once again.

“What do you want Roxanne?” Jude states, looking her straight in the eyes. Voice sounding like he’s ready to take on a tough negotiation.

She smirks, deciding to ignore the slight with using her full name.

“Can’t fault a lady for wanting to meet face to face the EVP of the Devils. I even heard you’re doing the dual agent role, not to mention keeping up with that hot boyfriend of yours. You’re a very busy man, Jude Kinkaid.

“The topic of my boyfriend is not open for discussion.” He responds, voice unwavering.

“I think it’s cute that you think you’re enough for him. I mean you’re great looking and all, but he’ll eventually need more, both you know it and I know it.” Roxi goes on, ignoring Jude’s comment.

“There is nothing that you and I agree on, that I’m sure of.” Jude replies, voice conveying his disdain for the women.

“Oh, there is one more thing. Guess who has the honor of interviewing the stud who shot 68 points at his last game?”

“Marc Stein got that interview, I know, I set it up myself.” Jude responds, calling her on her bullshit.

“Oh yeah, I know you did, let’s just say I…changed his mind, and he just couldn’t say no to me. So, now Zero’s exclusive interview is mine.”

“What, did you offer to blow him every first Tuesday of the month?” Jude spats, sick of playing nice.

“You’re a real piece of work Roxanne. And I think it’s cute that you think Zero will actually do that interview once he finds out it’s with you.”

“Oh, I have my ways of convincing.” She says, unflinching.

“Yeah, you know what, get out.” Jude spats, not even giving her the dignity of a reply. He was done with this whole conversation.

He sat back in his seat, afraid if he got up he’d strangle the women. “I said, get the hell out of my office,” he repeats pointing to the door.

Roxi stands, hands smoothing out her skirt.

“Good luck Jude, you’re gonna…”

“And when I said leave, I meant now.” Jude’s stern voice stopping her from continuing.

Lips twisted in a disgusted smirk, Roxi turns to leave.

“Bitch.” Jude says as she strides out of his office not bothering to close the door behind her.

Pulling up Lionel’s number, Jude decides it’s time to show the pain in the ass she’s crossed the line one too many times.

 

 

\----------

 

 

The crowd roars as Zero sinks a three pointer right before the buzzer.

Another win in the bag for the Devils as they pounded the Warriors 149-97. 

Lionel saunters over to Zero to give her congratulations on the win.

“The route you’re going you’ll be owning this town in no time.” Lionel grins at Zero, as he towels off the back of his neck.

Zero smiles back, glowing in the feel of a hard fought win.

They notice Roxi approach from the side of the court. Her squared shoulders and purposed walk displaying the fact she was fuming.

“Shit…incoming.” Zero whispers to Lionel.

Roxi walks up to the two, folding her arms across her chest.

“Care to tell me why my star interview, and the reason I flew into this hellhole just up and cancelled on me, along with my next 3 exclusive interviews?” Roxi spats, venom dripping from her voice.

“Ouch…” Lionel hisses, shaking her head, “That’s gotta hurt.”

“What, no mention of me!? If I recall, I cancelled with you too.” Zero smirks.

“That doesn’t sound right, I thought you were bullet proof?” Jude says, voice tinged with sarcasm, as he appears by Zero’s side.

Roxi looks on the verge of combustion. Face appearing to morph into The Red Skull.

“What can I say,” Zero shrugged, “Chris Broussard put up a very compelling argument to interview me.”  

“Did he say pretty please?” Jude asks, glint in his eye.

Zero raises his eyebrows, nodding in affirmation.

“Ah, yeah, that is a good argument, I can see why you chose him.” He replies, trying to keep his face stoic despite the need to burst out laughing.

Roxy’s glare could melt steel, “This isn’t the last you’ve heard of me, if I found out the three of you had something to do with this…” she spats, but stops as Lionel ominously steps forward.

“If you ever mess with any of us again, you’ll be lucky finding a job flipping burgers much less anything in this industry. Next time you better watch out who you fuck with.”

With one last searing look, Roxi spins on her high heels and heads out the stadium doors.

“Huh, I kinda figured she was gonna fly off on a broom.” Lionel chuckles.

“We can chalk this up as two wins today. Well played, team.” Jude says, as he watches the doors close shut where Roxi just made her exit.

 “God, do you think this will be the end of it?” Zero replies, skeptical that’s the last they’ll hear from her.

“With the call’s we made, she’s going to have a hard road to recovery. If she ever wants a decent interview again she better get a clue and back off.” Lionel replies.

“Well there’s always the Harlem Globe Trotters.” Jude states, as they burst out laughing high fiving each other.

Some of the players were still lingering after the game. Derick Roman wraps up his interview nearby, and notices the small group gathered by the court.

“Hey Z, for two weeks man I get that Lamborghini of yours,” He shouts from across the court.

“You can afford your own Lamborghini dude,” Zero answers grinning.

“Yeah, but I want to try yours out first, then maybe I’ll buy my own.” He winks.

“Hey, a deals a deal,” he says pointing his finger at Zero.

“You got it man, yep two weeks.” Zero replies.

“Negotiating at its finest.” Jude smiles.

“Turns out we’re not the only ones who think she’s a bitch, just had to give them a little incentive and they were more than willing to help out with making some calls.” Zero responds.

“Shit, just two weeks without your Lamborghini?! I owe Adam Silver a few dinners, and he wants my face as part of his new marketing campaign” Lionel states, the sparkle in her eyes showing she’s not too upset with this new arrangement.”

“Do tell,” Jude says, surprised look on his face.

“He didn’t want someone like her putting doubt in the integrity of his league. And… I think he has a thing for me, so win win.” Lionel winks, lips turning up in a smile.

“Well, Miss Actress, I think you’ll do a fine job.” Jude replies, wrapping his arm around Zero’s waste, after Zero hoist his bag up on his shoulder.

Zero decides to skip the locker room and go straight home, the close proximity of Jude making him anticipate Jude’s assistance with a long, hot post game shower.

The three start walking out toward the exit, feeling a sense of relief that the wicked witch is finally dead, or at least temporarily disabled and shelved.

They exit together into the bright Los Angeles sun. Putting on their sun glasses they notice a bit of a ruckus going on in the parking lot.

As they get closer, they see two cars have crashed. Both ends smashed into a gnarled mess.

Zero barks out a laugh when he notices the familiar owner of one of the cars, who’s currently yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Karma at work.” Jude says, as he shakes his head at the scene in front of him.

“I guess this is proof she doesn’t use a broom.” Lionel says pausing, as Roxi continues to take out her wrath on the poor unsuspecting man.

They say their goodbyes, and quietly slip by the scuffle, having enough of her drama to last a lifetime.

Jude and Zero slip into their Porsche, and buckle up, so ready to get back to Jude’s apartment to continue where they left off.

Not being able to resist, Jude revs his car and waves as he drives by the seething women.

Out of his rear view, Jude notices Roxi take off her high heal and chuck it at the car. It didn’t get very far, as it lands in a sad thump about ten feet from where she threw it.

The sound of Zero’s clear infectious laugh fills the air.

“Come on we got bigger and better things to deal with.” Jude says eyes dancing.

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to hear more about those bigger things.” Zero responds, licking his lips.

Jude doesn’t answer, just grins, as he switches gears to accelerate, sinking them deep into their seats.

 

 


End file.
